The Gift
by Navirra
Summary: Skywarp decided to get Thundercracker a new friend to get on his good side.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Transformers, okay? Okay.**

* * *

**The Gift**

**By: Navirra**

Thundercracker's room was small when compared to Cybertronian sizes. Steel walls colored a dull gray. Across his room from his doorway, a window, rusted from the water that surrounded the ship. He didn't complain, he was lucky to have window at all. His berth took up the right corner of the room, leaving his desk, his chair and a small shelf the rest of the space.

Skywarp layed across Thundercracker's berth on his stomach as he pondered new ways of pushing someone down a flight of stairs. It didn't matter if it was Bot or Con, He was just tired of pushing them down it... Maybe up instead? Yeah that's almost as funny as Starscream holding Megatron in his alt mode. Heh... trigger crotch.

The doors opened with a _swoosh_ and Thundercracker entered his room. "What are you doing in here?"

Skywarp tapped his fingers on his chin. "Sitting here, Whats it look like? "

"Nevermind."

That very second an idea came to the teleporter's processor. "If I was a cat..."

"A cat..?" Thundercracker questioned, slightly concerned for the other Seekers sanity.

"Yes... If I was a cat what kind of cat would I be?"

"A freak of nature."

"Seriously TC. What kind do you think I would be?"

"Uh okay." He thought about it for a moment. Then asked: "You mean those furry domesticated mammals that make that purring noise when there happy?"

"Duh."

"Oh...Well, I think you'd be one of those annoying meowing ones that wants your attention 24/7. A cat that would climb on your berth and bat at your optics while your in recharge. And then when you pushed it away from you and maybe even off the side of the berth it would proceed to jump right back on, only to start all over again. It would want to be fed non-stop and would destroy every thing you own. And the only thing good about you as a cat, would be the fact you'd be a short haired cat. Less fur flying around." Thundercracker answered as he picked up the lose pieces of trash off his floor, which all of them where probably left there by his black and purple friend.

"Okay! Thanks TC!" Skywarp shouted and was gone in a flash of violet light.

"Slag it... If you come back as a cat, I swear..."

X-X

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Thundercracker~!"

"WHAT?!"

It wasn't till many hours later did Skywarp showed his face again, But when he did he was grinning and had this proud air around him. No dought he caused some mayhem while he as off doing who knows what, who knows where, to who knows who.

"Dude, I've been looking for ya!" He shouted with glee as he entered Thundercracker's now clean room.

"I've been in the same place you left me."

"Where?"

The blue seeker sighed as place an arm full of data-pads on his desk. He reorganized them by importance before folding his arms over his chassis. "In **my **room, picking up **your **junk."

Skywarp's optics widened with a look of innocence plastered on his face. "Really? I wonder how it got there."

"Hmm, me too."

"Well never mind that! I got you something." The immature prankster stated.

"That's nice."

"...Can you at lest show some enthusiasm?

"Depends... is it going to blow up in my face?"

The purple seeker looked prepositively aghast. "No! I'm not Jokey Smurf!"

"Who?"

"Forget it, your too boring to watch the good shows. "

Thundercracker rolled his optics, he needed to learn how to ignore the other Seeker. This conversation hardly made any sense. Skywarp on the other hand was not lost in any confusion and had already popped open his cockpit and quickly removed something from within it.

"Here ya go!"

"What the... A cat?"

Ignoring the look of disgust from his friend, Skywarp pushed the fluffy orange Felis_ Catus_ in Thundercracker's faceplates.

"So every time you get mad at me, instead of trying to blow my head of with hurtful words and weapons, you can pet the kitty and all your anger will disappear." The words were whispered in a magical sort of way.

"Or I could accidentality squish it." Thundercracker deadpanned.

"Naw, You're too much of a softy to do that." Skywarp placed that small mammal on the other Seekers' shoulder. Much to Thundercracker's surprise, he did so gently. Light mews of contentment came from the cat before it curled up on him.

"Oh really? Maybe I'll just go join the Autobots then." He teased. "I'm sure they could use some more flyers."

Skywarp Glared. "You wouldn't."

"Hmm.. Maybe I'll also drag you and Starscream with me... by your wings."

"Your a horrible mech."

"I know."

Skywarp pouted and tried to punch the other Seeker in the arm.

Thundercracker put his hand up stoping him. He smirked as he moved his shoulders slightly and pointed at the orange angora cat with his other hand. "Can't hit me. I have a hostage."

"Pfft. Your hostage has a name."

"And whats that?"

"I call him Skywarp Jr. the 27Th" The violet Decepticon proclaimed zestfully.

Thundercracker raised an optic ridge. "The 27th? Who are 1 through 26?"

"Remember that astroid collection I had?"

"You didn't."

"Yeaaaaah..."

For the second time a Breem the blue Seeker sighed. "I wonder about you sometimes."

Skywarp suddenly jolted in surprise. He looked as if he zoned out. Thundercracker assumed he received some sort of notification... or he mentally crashed. Anything is possible on Nemesis.

He grinned."Anyway, gotta go! My internal clock tells me it\s time to drink Ramjet's ration of energon and annoy Screamer. See ya later Thundercracker!" And Skywarp once again disappeared in a burst of violet light.

The usually pessimistic mech plucked the purring feline off his shoulder. The animal seemed really calm for some odd reason. Was it normal for animals to act this way? Even in this type of environment? Cuddling the small creature -A "cat", he reminded himself- against his face, Thundercracker smirked.

"Silly Skywarp, He's such aft muncher he didn't even notice that your _female_. Isn't that right, Mrs. Muffins."

The End


End file.
